NiGHTS into Alice of Human Sacrifice
by MahNati
Summary: Four Alices entered Wonderland to fullfil their dreams, but things only happened to turn very badly for them. After that, a boy decides to find Wonderland to make his dreams come true. Will he become the fifth Alice?


_Ahh, I just needed to do this crossover! The idea simply appeared in my head and it didn't leave me alone. Based off of the music "Alice of Human Sacrifice", by the Vocaloids, I decided to give the name of the title of this story "NiGHTS into Alice of Human Sacrifice" (very creative…). Also, I want to thank CrystalTheWarrior for inspiring me on doing this! Warning: can get depressive._

_EDIT: As my time on FFN passes, my grammar also improves. And man, I just noticed that I have made a lot of grammar mistakes. So yeah… I have corrected them. The story didn't change though. But for the ones who have already read it, then how about playing "Find the persistent errors"?_

* * *

**Characters:**

**First Alice (Meiko): Claris**

**Second Alice (Kaito): Elliot**

**Third Alice (Miku): Helen**

**Fourth Alice (Rin and Len): NiGHTS and Reala**

**Fifth Alice (?): Will**

**Non-specific character (it's a character that I wanted to add in the story, but I don't really know what he is): Jackle**

Will confidently walked through the woods, ignoring the creepy sound the leafs of the trees were making. The wind was blowing a chilly breeze, but this didn't make him walk slower, he wanted to arrive at Wonderland soon.

"Wonderland…" he thought, "Maybe there I can realize my dreams".

The boy had heard lots of stories about Wonderland, incredible and amazing stories about how the place was beautiful. About how the person's life could change just by stepping on its lands. But only few managed to find it, and for some weird reason, many of them were afraid of trying on finding it. Will desperately wanted to realize his dreams, so he took off to find Wonderland and ignored people's warning about how the path through the woods was dangerous. But he didn't mind at all, he had no one that would really miss him.

After some time walking, he decided to stop and rest near some rose trees. For his surprise, there was a table with tea cups. Everything was well arranged, like if the person who did that was expecting someone to come. Will became suspect about that and went near the tea party set.

"Who made this?" he said to no one in particular, "Maybe he or she can help me find Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" a voice whispered in a cynic tone, "Do you really want to find Wonderland, poor mortal?"

Will jumped at the voice and almost dropped a cup. The chill blood voice seemed to come from everywhere. He didn't know where to look, or if he should try to see where it came from.

"Y-yeah. D-do you know w-where it i-is?" he babbled.

A blurred shadow came out of the trees and started to get form. Will couldn't believe on what he was seeing. The creature used an orange and yellow jester hat. His face was as black as a night without moon, making his big blue eyes and his sarcastic smile stand out. He was wearing a big white cape with orange and yellow details, and even tough he had no body, he was wearing gloves and boots.

"Turn around and go away!" he hissed, "Don't want to become the next Alice."

"What are you talking about? Do you know where it is, or not?

The jester muffled a laugh and, ignoring the other's question, he spoke.

**In some place was a dream**

**Who dreamed it was unknown.**

**Such a tiny dream it was**

**The little dream tough**

"**I don't want to be vanishing like this!"**

"**How do I get people to watch me?"**

**The little dream tough and tough,**

**And came up with something.**

"**If I get people to stray into me,**

**I'll let them make my world!"**

"Look, if you're about to tell me a story, then forgive it. I want to find Wonderland soon, so I don't have time to waste."

The jester-like creature floated back to the trees and started to disappear.

"Maybe you'll understand when you find the four Alices…" he said and vanished after that.

Will was alone again. What did the jester mean with "when you find the four Alices"? Trying to forget about that weird meeting, he decided to leave. After a few minutes wandering, he saw a girl walking through the vegetation. She had short, pink hair; was wearing an orange t-shirt and red shorts. Her violet eyes seemed to be dead, and she was carrying a sword stained with blood. Will retreated a little as he saw that, but decided to gather all his courage and called her.

"Hey! You there!" he shouted unnecessarily.

The girl turned her attention to him and stared at him with her cold eyes.

"M-my name is Will Taylor… do you… know what's the way to Wonderland?"

The girl frowned and hold the sword tightly. Will was imagining if he had offended her somehow.

"Wonderland?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you know?"

"Go away before things get worse for you twerp!" she hissed.

A chill went down his spine as he saw the sword once again. For a moment, the two stood there, like if the time had just stop. The girl sighed.

"Alright, if you want that way…" she said and took him by the arm.

She brought him near a golden mirror. Her skin was as cold as ice, and her strength wasn't human. Will frowned a little and imagined why that weird girl was doing that.

"What the…"

His eyes grew wider as he saw the image from that same girl appearing in the mirror. The girl cleared her throat and said.

**The first Alice was a woman of the Spade.**

**Holding a sword in hand,**

**She went of to Wonderland.**

**Chopping everything in her way**

**Making for herself a red, bloody tray**

**That Alice was locked inside the trees**

**A criminal who was sentenced to never be free,**

**In addition to the way of the woods**

**Her life was unknown and she was gone for good**

Will watched shocked at the things that were happening. He saw the pink haired girl smiling and chopping down without mercy all the living beings that happened to be on her way in the woods, creating a blood path behind her. He felt sick for that. Soon, he saw the woods swallowing and throwing the girl in a cell in the middle of the trees. She cried and shouted to be free, but there was no one there to hear her. The girl was left there, forgotten, and it didn't take long to her fall in the darkness.

He didn't pity her. Why should he? She was a psychopath, a criminal whose only wish was to create a path made of blood. She deserved that fate. Will turned around to ask what that had to do with him, but the girl was gone. He was ready to leave and try to forget that awkward meeting when a boy appeared from the trees. He had blue hair, was wearing a dark blue shirt and a 3/4 dark green pants. His eyes matched with the hair color and were dead as well.

"Ah, great, another one?" Will asked sarcastically, "Listen, your friend weren't much of a help. Do you know if I'm in the right way for Wonderland?"

The boy just gave a sad smile.

"You really want end up like us, don't you?"

Will was about to ask what did he mean with that when the boy pointed at the mirror and forced him to turn. The boy started to speak.

**The second Alice was a man of the Diamonds**

**Who tamely sang a song to his Wonderland.**

**He created many false notes**

**Creating an equally blue, mad world.**

**That Alice was a man of rose and flowers**

**Who got shot by an insane man who could not take his woes**

**And there in the forest bloomed a red rose**

**Once loved by all, he was now left for dead.**

The mirror showed the boy singing beautiful, but false notes for a crowd of people. All of them applauded and were amazed by his songs, some even having tears on their eyes. Until one mad man came out of the crowd, pointing a revolver at him. The boy tried to calm him down and all those people didn't react. The man wouldn't listen to him and shot the boy in the chest, making a bloody rose grow from where he was shot. Nobody said a word and they left, leaving the musician there, forgotten. Will pitied the boy. He didn't deserve to die, even tough he was somehow responsible for making that man insane. He wanted to help him, but those were only images, all of that had already happened. Will turned around and saw the boy leaving. He tried calling him back, but there was no response. Instead, another girl has appeared.

She seemed to have the same age as him, and seemed to be having some kind of disturbance. She was wearing a blue skirt over a 3/4 black leggings, a white shirt and a green coat. Her blue eyes were dead too, and she had flowing blonde hair, tied up in a high ponytail. She nothing said and pointed at the mirror. Will turned around gratefully; he didn't want to see the girl's disturbed face. She began to speak.

**The third Alice was a child of the Clover,**

**She was a beautiful figure in Wonderland.**

**For many people to delude**

**She created a strange green country.**

**That Alice was the country's Queen**

**But was possessed by the dream of distortion**

**She now sees only rotted flesh**

**She rules at the top of a desert land**

The mortal looked at the mirror in shock. He saw the beautiful girl deluding people and taking over Wonderland with her charm. Soon, she was their queen, and he could say, for sure, that she was the happiest person there. However, that happiness didn't last long, as Will saw the girl screaming and being possessed by the dream of distortion. She started to act insane, as everything to her appeared to be rotted flesh. She was living a real nightmare 24 hours a day. One by one, the people of her kingdom started to leave the land, once they were scared with their queen's attitudes.

Will felt sorry for the girl. He felt sorry for everything that she had lost, he wanted to find words that could comfort her, but couldn't find anything good. He reached her cheek with his hand to touch it, but the girl violently retreaded and gave a sad smile.

"You seem to be a good boy. Too bad you're so foolish…" she said, and with that, she left.

Will was left alone again. All those awkward meetings were saying that he shouldn't find Wonderland. But he had heard so many incredible stories about the place… what or who to believe? His toughs were interrupted as two figures appeared, floating, from the trees. Will was surprised on how similar they were, like they were twin jesters.

The one at the right (the sister, he deduced) had fair skin and big, dead, cat like blue eyes. She was wearing a purple jester hat and a red and pink outfit with long, white sleeves. Her thin legs were covered by thigh purple pants. A big, red jewel was shinning in her chest. The one at the left, the brother, was wearing a red jester hat with black stripes and a sleeveless red and black outfit. He had pale gray skin and, compared to his sister, had slightly smaller blue eyes and yellow hands. He had also more muscles and instead of a red jewel, he had in his chest three diamonds, two blues and one red.

"I suppose you don't want to tell me where Wonderland is, like all the others, right?"

The twins exchanged surprised glances.

"Why everybody here is acting weird like this?! I just want to find Wonderland, damn it!" Will shouted.

"So you haven't…" the sister started.

"…figured it out yet, you idiot?" the brother finished.

"Understand what? This whole Alice thing? What do I have to do with THIS?!"

The two pointed at the mirror, and Will turned around one more time. They started to speak in unison.

**Meanwhile two kids entered in the woods**

**Stopping near a dead rose for some tea**

**An invitation for a strange castle was given to them**

**And it was a triumph Heart**

**The fourth Alice was a pair of twins**

**Their curiosity made them open lots of doors**

**They ended up here not too long ago**

**Stubborn big sister and her**

**Wiser young brother, they**

**Were the closest of the 3: "Alice of Wonderland"**

The mirror showed images of the two jesters floating through the forest, without any worries. They were constantly floating together, and if they weren't sibling, Will could swear they were in love. After some time, they found a dead rose and a tea party set, so they decided to drink some tea before continuing.

"T-that tea party set!" Will thought in shock, "It's t-the same one I found…"

With the tea party finished, they continued to wander through the woods, until they reached a door. The sister was about to open it when her brother grabbed her arm.

"_I don't think we should enter. What if we don't come back?" _he asked worried.

"_Nah, no need to worry. Of course we will return, it's just a door after all." _she smiled, _"Plus, we have each other, right? Nothing bad will happen."_

"_Yeah… you're right." _he released her arm and both entered.

And so it went from door to door. They have explored those woods for days, or so it seemed. The brother couldn't stand anymore, and was constantly asking for them to return. Whoever the sister didn't want to, she wanted to find the castle and that Wonderland. They started to argue, and argue, and as more they argued, the more they became lost. After so long wondering through the woods the young brother became insane… at the point of killing his own sister and after that, himself.

Will shouted in shock and tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. How could someone become that insane at the point of doing that? That was more than the sufficient to make him give up on trying Wonderland and run away. He heard the jesters saying the last lines.

**But they will never wake from their perfect dream**

**They will forever wander through Wonderland.**

He couldn't stand anymore; he wanted to go back to whatever he called home. He had so many hopes on changing his life for better. How he wanted to find Wonderland to make his dreams come true, and now he just wanted to escape from the lie he got himself in. If he wasn't so foolish, so blind, he wouldn't be there. The tiny branches of the shrubs were scratching his legs furiously, and for many times he tripped; but this didn't make him go slower. He wanted to leave Wonderland as soon as possible.

Will started cheering when he saw what was supposed to be the exit, but yelled in frustration when he arrived at the place where the tea party set was. But there was something different on that scene now. There was a message, written with red rose petal, in the grass: _"Who is the next Alice?"_

He tried running at another direction. Unfortunately, that direction headed him back to the rose trees again. He was starting to panic. Will tried running to every single way, but always ended up in the rose trees. He couldn't stand anymore, his entire body was tired, and his legs were bleeding. His eyes were full of tears.

"I-I'm not the next Alice!" he shouted, "Leave me alone! I just wanna leave…"

He tried to run one more time, but his legs wouldn't obey anymore and he fell, exhausted, on the raspy grass. He took a brief look at his legs. The bleeding was pretty intense. He wondered how they could get in such a horrible state so quickly.

"I don't want to be next Alice…" he whispered.

Will closed his eyes for the last time and stayed there. He became the fifth Alice after all, and will never wake up from his dream… like the four Alices before him.

"_Who's the next Alice?"_

* * *

**I know that there are two versions of what happened to the fourth Alice (the twins). It's that, considering NiGHTS and Reala's relationship, I thought it would suit better the version where Len kills Rin. Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are accepted! **


End file.
